<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Shot by BadriyahBlackfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835160">The Dead Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadriyahBlackfire/pseuds/BadriyahBlackfire'>BadriyahBlackfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, Tron (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Soulmates, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadriyahBlackfire/pseuds/BadriyahBlackfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Much of what I see from my past is the violent mood swings of my mother. She was abusive. My father never let her touch us when he was around, but he had to hunt for us and gather what he could. She was ashamed of her children and being with my father. We grew up underground, away from the bustling streets of Oslo. My father is Sangheili. He has trained us in the ways of his people and has trained us in the human ways as well. We are dangerous, but we wish for peace. My name is Eira Manefjell, daughter of Xavu 'Nrarom and Lycoris Manefjell. I am an assassin employed by the Oslo Assassination Association, and I will hunt down my mother. I will make her pay for killing my son." Eira to Rtas 'Vadum</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Elite | Sangheili Character(s) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Rtas 'Vadum/Original Character(s), Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Retribution Halo Story Series</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. They were so strange yet so undeniably gorgeous. She had two pupils and two irises in each eye. Somehow it mesmerized him. Rtas's own green eyes watched her as she moved about on the sparing field. With each glimpse at her eyes he could see more color. Her left eye was dark blue faded to ice blue starting from the pupils. It was the same for her right eye except dark purple faded to lavender.</p><p>He was amazed by the liquid movements she created with each slash, never seeming to miss her mark on her invisible target. Finally she stopped after a period of time and locked eyes with him. He held his gaze steady with her's, and she gave him a gentle smile. He had never seen a human smile at him like that nor any other woman for that matter except his mother. </p><p>Eira approached the Shipmaster and sheathed her weapons, two curved blades that were mid-length. Each were black with double sharpened edges of neon blue. </p><p>"You are the assassin Eira, killer of the Minister of<br/>
Forebearance," he greeted her. </p><p>Her smile widened slightly as she replied.</p><p>"And you are Rtas 'Vadum," she said. "Defector from the Covenant and considered the second in command of the Covenant Separatists. I'm glad to see that we know each other already."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For now on with each chapter, I will include a note saying if it is complete or not. This chapter is officially complete.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold in 1930 Oslo, Norway. The world around her threw up blusters of freezing wind and harsh blizzard. Each strike of wind threw whirls of snow around. The roads were covered in ice, and people walked wearing thick coats, scarves, and gloves. They were bundled up as thick as the fluffiest marshmellows, a man and his wife. The woman held in her arms a thick bundle of a child. She was just a babe, an infant, no more than 5½ pounds and about 20 inches long, with a head full of white hair and the strangest eyes. She too was swaddled in thick blankets, sleeping soundly through all of the chaos. Her parents were on their way to a scientist, a man who specialized in cryogenic stasis. They were poor and could not provide for their three day old daughter. They wanted her to have a future. The couple were afraid for their daughter but knew that she was in good hands with this doctor. They could trust him. The family reached a set of large wooden doors of an old building and knocked on the doors. A butler opened the large wooden door and allowed the family entry. The family walked in without hesitation. </p><p>The entryway was warm, and they hung their coats on a hall tree near the doorway. The entryway was massive and consisted of walnut flooring and beams. A warm orange glow came from a room just down the hall, and the small family walked down to it after some guidance from the butler. There the scientist was waiting for them next to a roaring fire. He was sat in a chair wearing his spectacles, leg crossed over the other. He wore a well kept outfit consisting of a white shirt with a black vest and black trousers. His shoes were shined and he wore a black tie tucked into his vest. He had brown hair and grey eyes set against pale skin. He looked up from his reading of the daily paper and greeted the family in Norwegian. "Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Bjornsen. I trust the weather was not too harsh for you and your daughter." </p><p>"We faired fine," Mr. Bjornsen replied. "As did my wife and child." </p><p>"Shall we begin?" The scientist asked. </p><p>Mr. Bjornsen looked to his wife, and she nodded. </p><p>"Then if you will follow me, we can prepare your daughter for her journey." </p><p>The family followed the scientist as he lead the family to an elevator. The elevator was slightly small and the doors to it were an ornate, floral design. The doors to the elevator opened after he pressed a button, and they stepped inside to begin their descent.</p><p>Once they arrived at the bottom, they stepped out and walked through a long metal hallway. There was only one set of doors at the end. They walked through the doors into a very large room that had multiple cyrogenic stasis chambers. Each cryogenic chamber was sized for an adult, not for an infant. Mrs. Bjornsen had a worried expression on her face as she looked over each chamber. </p><p>"These chambers are much too big for her to be in," she stated. </p><p>"Don't worry," the scientist assured. "I made one especially for her." </p><p>Mrs. Bjornsen looked somewhat relieved once she saw a much smaller chamber for her daughter. The chamber was about 3 feet long. It had a glass top as a cover and the inside was lined with a plush covering for comfort. There were controls on the side of the chamber. </p><p>"I suspect that she will grow to the size of a year old child in 400 years if she remains in the chamber that long that is," the scientist speculated. </p><p>"Is there any reason as to why she would remain in there for that long?" Mr. Bjornsen asked. </p><p>"It is merely scientific curiosity. She'll be perfectly safe in there."</p><p>Mr. Bjornsen nodded then looked to his wife. She had tears in her eyes but nodded to him. It was time. The scientist opened the chamber once he received a confirmation from Mr. Bjornsen and stepped back to give them some room to say their goodbyes. The infant woke up and looked up at her mother, revealing her left eye being ice and cerulean blue and her right being lavender and dark purple. She also had pupula duplex in both eyes. She smiled and cooed at her mother. Her mother gave her a tearful smile back and hugged her close one last time. She finally came over to the chamber and laid the infant inside. The infant continued to coo at her mother. </p><p>"My little daughter, I will love you forever. Never forget your father and I. We will always be with you." </p><p>She gave the infant a kiss on the forehead followed by her father. </p><p>"You will do great things in life Eira. Be strong and always do the right thing. We love you." </p><p>The chamber closed  and began to fill with oxygen filled freezing air. Eira fell into a deep sleep, remaining in it for the next 570 years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter is still complete. Translations in parenthesis in story. Bold text is the Sangheili language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly six centuries later, a young scientist Dr. Kråke, descendant of the cryo doctor, checked the vitals of the infant Eira Bjornsen. She was scheduled to be released from stasis soon and be augmented by the DNA of Xavu 'Nrarom. Tomorrow was the scheduled date of August 26th, 2500, the date Eira will awaken. The doctor walked around the small chamber holding the babe and looked inside. She still looked peaceful even after all these years of sleep. She did not move other than her breathing. He smiled softly. He was glad she was still alive and that he was one of many witnesses to her continued existence. His train of thought then crossed to another track as he thought of the Sangheilian man who would become her father. Xavu 'Nrarom was a Sangheili Field Marshal in the Covenant before he defected and hid in the town of Oslo. The people had come to accept him and knew that he regretted his actions towards the human race. He was a massive man standing at 8'7" and weighing 378 lbs. His skin was mostly black but was covered in varying sized light grey spots all over his body, His left eye had the biggest of the spots surrounding it. Xavu had heterochromia, a condition of the eyes that caused them to differ in color. Sometimes someone could have more than two eye colors. This was the case with Xavu. His left eye was cerulean blue to ice blue ombre towards the pupil. His right was dark purple to lavender ombre towards the pupil. He was extremely muscular and intelligent. Humans didn't give Sangheili enough credit for their intelligence. Xavu was a brilliant strategist and knew 6 human languages-English, Norwegian, Japanese, Italian, Russian, and Chinese- including his native language of Sangheili. In general, Xavu 'Nrarom was a respectful and polite man, and Dr. Kråke trusted this man with his life.</p><p>He had a human mate named Lycoris Manefjell, a harsh woman who was aggressive. Dr. Kråke found Lycoris to be selfish and cruel. Lycoris was physically beautiful with very long white hair and storm grey eyes. Her skin was completely ash white. She was above average height at 5'10" and weighing 170 lbs. She was unwilling to participate in the augmentation of Eira. She even wanted no part in mothering the child but stayed because she loved Xavu. He was worried about the safety of the child and wanted nothing but good fortune for Eira and Xavu. He knew that in the future, Xavu wanted children with Lycoris but knew that it would be a mistake due to Lycoris's cruel streak. Dr. Kråke shook his head to clear his thoughts of the two people and checked over Eira and her vitals one last time.</p><p>"Litt Eira," Dr. Kråke began. "Du våkner i morgen, og når du gjør det, vil du møte din nye far. Han er en god mann, selv om han ikke er menneske. Jeg håper bare at han vil kunne beskytte deg mot din nye mor. Jeg håper at hun vil være forsiktig og kjærlig med deg." (You'll be waking up tomorrow, and when you do, you will meet your new father. He is a good man, even though he is not human. I only hope that he will be able to protect you from your new mother. I hope that she will be gentle and loving with you.)</p><p>When he finished speaking, he turned off most of the lights and left the room to mentally prepare himself for the next day. He needed to be ready for Lycoris and Xavu.</p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>The next morning, Dr. Kråke walked in with a massive Sangheili man, Xavu 'Nrarom, and Xavu's mate Lycoris. "La meg sjekke vitaliteten hennes før vi begynner," Dr. Kråke said. (Let me check her vitals before we begin.) He walked over to the machine measuring Eira's vitals and began to type on his data pad. He peeked over at the glass cover of Eira's cryo stasis chamber and still noticed her breathing. He held back a sigh of relief and looked back at his data pad. Lycoris walked up and looked down at the babe still in stasis.</p><p>"Er det sant at hun er nesten seks århundrer gammel, Dr. Kråke?" she asked. (Is it true that she is nearly six centuries old, Dr. Kråke?)</p><p>She looked through the glass at the tiny child and huffed. The child was gorgeous for a babe, with ash white skin and white hair like herself. The look on her face told the doctor everything he suspected. She already hated the tiny girl. Xavu then came up and looked through the glass as well. A gentle look over came his eyes, and the doctor's heart melted. The man already loved the infant. He smiled to himself as he finished his notes.</p><p>"Er dere begge klare for at hun skal våkne?" Dr. Kråke asked. (Are you both ready for her to awaken?)</p><p>Xavu nodded and Lycoris didn't even acknowledge him. They both stepped back from the stasis chamber and watched the doctor as he moved toward the controls for the chamber. He pressed a few buttons and the lid to the chamber began to lift. As it did so, Eira's skin grew slightly more pink as she began to wake. Her tiny arms and legs stretched, and she yawned. She made a grunting noise before opening her eyes. They were a shocking ice blue that almost glowed in the light. She looked around her curiously, her eyes landing on each person she saw. Dr. Kråke couldn't contain the excitement on his face and almost squealed. The babe locked her eyes with his, and her little face broke into a big smile. She liked him immediately. He reached in and let her grab one of his fingers. She had a strong grip for a babe of her size. She looked away from him and at Lycoris. The woman stared down at the baby with annoyance written all over her face. The babe noticed this, and her expression turned to fear. Fat tears ran down her face as she began to cry. The unknown woman just looked so evil to her, and she was terrified of her. The doctor immediately lifted her tiny body into his arms and began to try to soothe her. She continued to cry though, clenching her tiny fists. Then Xavu approached her and Dr. Kråke and began to purr at her. Her cries stopped, and the doctor shifted her in his arms so she could look up at her new father. The massive Sangheilian man held out a finger for her to grab onto, and she gripped it tightly. Xavu continued to purr at her and locked his eyes with hers. Once she noticed the loving and gentle look in his eyes, she gave him a massive gummy grin and squealed happily. Xavu stopped his purring and chuckled.</p><p>"<strong>Little </strong>Eira<strong>, you have nothing to fear</strong>," Xavu rumbled. "<strong>You will grow to be strong under my hand and fight for the good of all life in the galaxy. You will be safe with me, my daughter.</strong>"</p><p>Eira giggled as Xavu wiped away her tear gently with his talons. She reached her tiny arms out towards him, wanting him. Xavu had learned before hand how to old human infants. He positioned his arm and let the doctor lay her in it. She weighed like nothing and looked almost microscopic next to his massive form. She began to suck on her tiny fist as she stared up at her father. He looked down at Dr. Kråke. </p><p>"Jeg er klar til å begynne å utvide henne," Xavu spoke. "Jeg mistenker at hun er det også. Imidlertid har jeg en forespørsel. Jeg vil gjerne ha henne ved siden av meg mens hun skifter." (I am ready to begin the augmentation on her. I suspect she is as well. However, I have one request. I would like to keep her by my side while she changes.)</p><p>His deep voice resonated though the entire room. Dr. Kråke nodded in agreement and led the man to another room. Xavu turned to look at Lycoris and gave her a look that told her to stay in the room she was already in. She only nodded and turned her back to him. Once Xavu left the room with the doctor, she spoke quietly to herself.</p><p>"Jeg håper skadedyret dør av endringene," she hissed. (I hope the pest dies from the changes.)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations will be here. Along with changed text styles and any other notes. This is a Halo, Mass Effect, and AVP crossover romance story with elements from Tron: Legacy in it. It's a whole mix of stuff, but I hope it will be enjoyable. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>